De anécdotas y otras cosas embarazosas
by Mel.2004
Summary: Los descendientes del antiguo equipo avatar se reúnen, luego de varios años sin verse, para beber y conversar. Inevitablemente, las anécdotas vergonzosas de su infancia llegan, junto con los rubores y las risas."Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

**Nota: Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre los descendientes del antiguo equipo avatar, espero que haya salido bien.**  
><strong>Con respecto a las edades... Ya que la de muchos personajes es desconocida, tuve que ingeniármelas para inventarlas. De todas formas, están aclaradas en el fic, para un mejor ambiente.<strong>

***Con respecto a la anécdota de Zuko: no es producto de mi imaginación. Vi la misma idea en un FanArt (desconozco el/la autor/a, ya que lo encontré en el buscador) en ingles, y la traspasé aquí. Yo solo creé la escena de la confrontación.**

_LETRA UTILIZADA PARA LOS RECUERDOS/ANÉCDOTAS._

**"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

**FIC #9**, PROPUESTO POR **MATRYOSHKA AI**: Una historia sobre los hijos del Gaang (Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Lin, Suyin y Honora/Ursa —al no saber nada de la última es opcional—) recordando tiempos de su infancia, suponiendo que se criaron juntos, y comportándose como niños. Uno de los géneros tiene que ser humor, y el mínimo de palabras es 500 (no hay máximo).

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>De anécdotas y otras cosas embarazosas<em>**

La ceremonia comenzó más temprano de lo esperado.  
>Tenzin estaba sentado junto a sus hermanos.<br>Oía como Zuko contaba anécdotas acerca de las aventuras que vivieron con su padre, el anterior Avatar.  
>Un nuevo aniversario de su muerte se cumplía, y todas las personas relacionadas al anterior equipo Avatar estaban allí.<br>Luego de varias palabras por parte de todos los hijos de Aang, la ceremonia da su cierre.  
>Los espectadores, ciudadanos y vecinos de Ciudad República, se retiran, de nuevo a sus rutinas.<p>

Tenzin baja del escenario, para encontrarse con sus hermanos.  
>–Linda ceremonia – comenta Kya, sonriendo.<br>–Tienes razón – dice Lin, acercándose a ellos.  
>– ¿Lin? – pregunta Tenzin – no sabía que estabas aquí.<br>–Llegue hace unos minutos, lo suficiente para escuchar la ultima parte de la ceremonia – responde – lo siento, pero he tenido mucho trabajo.  
>Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo mas, la hermana menor de Lin también aparece en escena.<br>– ¿Suyin? – dice Bumi con alegría – ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!  
>La maestra tierra saluda a los presentes y sonríe.<br>–No podía perderme la ceremonia – responde.

A los pocos minutos, todos hablaban acerca de sus vidas, actualizando a los demás de lo que hicieron durante el tiempo en que se habían separado.  
>–Debemos juntarnos más seguido – dice Kya a lo que todos asienten, por más que tal vez esa propuesta luego se pierda entre los trabajos y obligaciones cotidianos.<br>– ¡Tengo una idea! – exclama Bumi – vayamos a un bar.  
>–No lo sé – no tarda en hablar Tenzin – debo hacer muchas cosas aún.<br>– ¡Oh vamos! – grita su hermano, golpeando su hombro – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que coincidimos en un lugar? Sera divertido.  
>El maestro aire suspira y asiente.<br>–De acuerdo, pero solo un par de horas.

Allí estaban. Los descendientes del Avatar y de la misma Toph Beifong, reunidos en una mesa circular, bebiendo y conversando alegremente.  
>Todos seguían bebiendo y contando anécdotas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían.<br>– ¿Acaso pensaban reunirse sin mi? – pregunta una voz que ninguno había oído en mucho tiempo.  
>– ¡Honora! – gritan todos al mismo tiempo, boquiabiertos.<br>La mujer ríe y se acerca.  
>– ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – pregunta Lin – hace más de cinco años que no te veía.<br>–Vine para lo mismo que ustedes – comenta mientras se sienta y bromea – pero pensé que sería recibida con más alegría.  
>Lin sacude su cabeza.<br>–No es eso, nos alegra verte – se explica – es solo que nos sorprendiste a todos.

Ahora todos los descendientes del equipo Avatar estaban allí.  
>Pidieron más bebidas, y las anécdotas no tardaron en llegar.<br>–Aun recuerdo la expresión de Tenzin cuando tuvo su primer rechazo – ríe Bumi junto con Kya.

* * *

><p><em>Aang, junto a su familia, había visitado a su amiga Toph.<em>  
><em>Se reunieron en la sala a tomar té, mientras sus hijos jugaban en el jardín.<em>  
><em>– ¡Ya basta Bumi! – decía Tenzin a su hermano mayor – deja de molestarme.<em>  
><em>– ¿Por qué? – ríe él – ¿Acaso es mentira lo que estoy diciendo?<em>  
><em>– ¡Si! – grita el pequeño de tan solo siete años – ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Lin!<em>  
><em>–Como digas hermanito – se burla mientras se retira.<br>_  
><em>El pequeño maestro aire se cruza de brazos y se sienta en el césped.<em>  
><em>– ¿Que sucede Tenzin? – pregunta su hermana de once años.<em>  
><em>Él permanece en silencio.<em>  
><em>–Es por Bumi ¿Verdad? – da por sentado – sabes, no hay nada de malo en que te guste Lin.<em>  
><em>– ¡Que no me gusta! – grita enojado.<em>  
><em>Un silencio se genera, el cual se rompe luego de varios segundos.<em>  
><em>– ¿Que debería hacer? – pregunta Tenzin – ya sabes, en el caso de que sí me gustara.<em>  
><em>Su hermana ríe y se sienta a su lado.<em>  
><em>–Las flores nunca fallan.<em>  
><em>– ¿En verdad? – pregunta con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.<em>  
><em>Ella asiente y él, emocionado, corre hacia la casa que estaba al lado. Arranca un pequeño ramo de las rosas más hermosas que podrían existir y regresa.<em>  
><em>Observa a Lin. Estaba jugando sola con varias rocas, usando su habilidad de tierra control.<br>_  
><em>Lentamente se acerca a ella.<em>  
><em>–H-Hola – dice nervioso, mientras sus manos estaban en su espalda, escondiendo las flores.<em>  
><em>–Oh, hola Tenzin – dice Lin para luego regresar a su juego.<em>  
><em>Él suspira y reúne valor.<em>  
><em>–Te traje algo – dice finalmente, estirando sus brazos.<em>  
><em>Él tenía sus ojos cerrados, temiendo por la reacción que tendría la pequeña.<em>  
><em>Luego de pocos segundos, siente un impacto en su pecho y cae al suelo. Mira a Lin, buscando una explicación.<em>  
><em>–Las flores son tontas – dice retirándose, aunque tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.<em>

* * *

><p>La risa de la maestra agua y el reciente maestro aire no tardaron en aumentar.<br>–Ya basta – dice Tenzin ruborizado a más no poder – no me hagas recordar tu inconveniente con Zuko.  
>Bumi para de reír y en el rostro de Tenzin se forma una sonrisa malvada.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bumi suspiro una vez más antes de acercarse a la joven de cabellos negros.<em>  
><em>–H-Hola Honora – dice sonriendo – Oí por ahí que te gustan las espadas.<em>  
><em>–Si – responde alzando una ceja, la joven de quince años.<em>  
><em>–Pues ¡Qué casualidad! – exclama el adolescente de dieciocho años – yo tengo una aquí.<em>  
><em>Saca su espada, de la funda ubicada en su espalda.<em>  
><em>–Es maravillosa – exclama ella sonriendo.<em>  
><em>Conversaron varias horas, hasta que ella decidió regresar a su casa.<em>  
><em>– ¿Dónde estabas jovencita? – no tarda en preguntar su padre cuando su hija llega mas tarde de lo acordado.<em>  
><em>Honora le sonríe y comienza a hablar.<em>  
><em>–Oh, papa – exclama despreocupada – estaba con Bumi. El me mostró su espada, deberías haberla visto, era muy larga.<em>  
><em>La cara del señor del fuego Zuko se desfigura en dos segundos.<em>  
><em>– ¡¿Él hizo qué?! – grita histérico, mientras sale a toda prisa, para asesinar a aquel joven que se atrevió a quitarle la inocencia a su hija.<br>_  
><em>Bumi estaba junto a su padre, conversando.<em>  
><em>–Oh – comenta Aang viendo venir a su amigo – ahí viene Zuko.<em>  
><em>–Hola tío Zuk... – comienza a decir el joven, pero se detiene ya que el maestro fuego lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo estampa contra una pared.<em>  
><em>– ¡Voy a matarte! – sentencia mientras Aang corre hacia ellos.<em>  
><em>– ¡Zuko! – grita tomándolo del hombro para separarlo – cálmate.<em>  
><em>Honora, quien había seguido a su padre al verlo salir tan rápido, también llega allí e interviene.<em>  
><em>– ¡Padre! – grita – ¡Suéltalo!<em>  
><em>Bumi estaba muerto de miedo. Ese era el lado más oscuro que había visto del mejor amigo de su padre, y estaba seguro que no quería volver a verlo en su vida.<em>  
><em>– ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que sucede aquí?! – pregunta Aang.<em>  
><em>– ¡No lo sé! – grita la joven – yo le conté que Bumi me había mostrado su espada y se puso así ¿Que tiene de malo que me haya enseñado un arma? Las uso normalmente en mis entrenamientos.<em>  
><em>En ese momento, Zuko comprende. Todo había sido un mal entendido, una jugada de su mente.<em>  
><em>Suelta a Bumi y se arregla sus ropas tranquilamente.<em>  
><em>– ¿Que sucedió? – vuelve a preguntar su amigo.<em>  
><em>–N-Nada – dice caminando fuera de allí y mirando a su hija – vamos Honora, debemos volver a casa.<em>  
><em>Bumi quedo en el suelo, viendo a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, y a su padre loco de remate, alejarse.<em>

* * *

><p>Ahora Bumi era quien estaba ruborizado, mientras Honora reía suavemente.<br>–Juro que nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida como en ese momento – confiesa alborotando su cabello.  
>Todos ríen nuevamente.<br>–Esa pelea fue fuerte – comenta Honora – aunque he visto algunas mucho peores.  
>Automáticamente dirige su mirada a las hermanas Beifong.<br>– ¿Qué? – dice Lin, evadiendo la mirada de los demás.  
>– ¡Oh vamos! – grita Bumi – ¿Acaso no recuerdan la discusión de aquellas vacaciones?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Era verano, y todo el equipo avatar se había reunido con sus respectivas familias para unas merecidas vacaciones.<em>  
><em>Los adultos estaban durmiendo, mientras sus hijos disfrutaban del aire libre, o al menos eso creían.<em>

_Todos estaban en una colina, ubicada a varios metros por sobre el mar._  
><em>Lin discutía, como era de costumbre, con su hermana menor. La joven de veintiún años gritaba como loca.<em>  
><em>Los demás tapaban sus oídos, hartos.<em>  
><em>– ¡Ya basta! – grita Honora – ¿Podemos tener una tarde tranquila?<em>  
><em>– ¡No me culpes a mí! – grita Suyin, de tan solo quince años – es mi hermana quien empezó todo.<em>  
><em>– ¿Yo? – pregunta gritando Lin – ¡Tu eres la culpable!<em>  
><em>Nuevamente una discusión, aún peor, comenzó.<br>_  
><em>Honora suspira y mira a Kya.<em>  
><em>–Haz algo – dice desesperada.<em>  
><em>La maestra agua, harta de las discusiones se levanta y crea un látigo de agua. Toma a Suyin por su tobillo y la atrapa, levantándola en el aire.<em>  
><em>– ¡Kya! – grita ella aún mas enojada – ¡Suéltame!<em>  
><em>–Necesitas un buen baño de agua fría para calmarte – sentencia ella.<em>  
><em>Acto seguido, lanza a la joven Beifong hacia el mar.<em>  
><em>Lin comienza a reír, sintiendo que había ganado la discusión.<em>  
><em>Bumi aprovecha su distracción y la toma, cargándola en su hombro.<em>  
><em>– ¡Bumi! – grita ella, golpeando su espalda, ya que estaba con la vista hacia el suelo – ¿Qué haces?<em>  
><em>–Tú no te salvas de esto – dice caminando hacia el borde de la colina.<em>  
><em>Lin ve como se detiene dispuesto a lanzarla, varios metros, hasta el agua.<em>  
><em>– ¡Suéltame! – grita, ya que no quería caer, al menos cinco metros hasta el mar.<em>  
><em>–Como digas – sonríe Bumi mientras la lanza hacia el mar.<em>  
><em>El grito de Lin no tarda en oírse y Bumi ríe.<em>  
><em>–Bueno – dice golpeando sus manos, en señal de victoria – parece que todo está bien ahora.<em>  
><em>Da media vuelta y nota a su hermana con una sonrisa malvada.<em>  
><em>Traga saliva, nervioso.<em>  
><em>–Kya ¿Que planeas hacer? – pregunta.<em>  
><em>La maestra agua hace lo mismo que con Suyin. Lanza a su hermano mayor al agua, riendo.<br>_  
><em>Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Tenzin lanza una bola de aire y hace caer a su hermana junto con Bumi.<em>  
><em>El maestro aire ríe hasta que se da cuenta de algo. Solo quedaban él y Honora.<em>  
><em>Un clima de guerra se arma.<em>  
><em>Ambos se colocan en posición de pelea.<em>  
><em>–Ni siquiera lo sueñes – advierte la maestra fuego.<em>  
><em>Una pelea para ver quién era el próximo en caer se generó en un par de segundos.<em>  
><em>Luego de varios minutos, Honora tenía acorralado a Tenzin, contra el final de la colina.<em>  
><em>Él maestro comenzó a retroceder, hasta que se encontró con el final y suspiro. Miró hacia abajo y, antes de que la maestra fuego lo haga, se lanzó el mismo hacia el agua.<em>  
><em>Honora río e hizo lo mismo.<em>  
><em>Cuando salió a la superficie, se encontró con los demás. Todos se miraron y comenzaron a reír juntos.<em>  
><em>Lin y Suyin se miraron y rieron también, olvidando por completo la pelea que las llevó hasta allí.<em>

_Eso era lo bueno de su amistad. Su relación era muy parecida a la de sus padres cuando tenían su edad._  
><em>Eran un grupo muy unido, siempre estaban dispuestos a consolar a aquel que estaba mal, aconsejar a quien lo necesite, pero sobre todo, a reír todos juntos.<em>

* * *

><p>Tal como en ese recuerdo, todos estaban riendo.<br>–Ya me había olvidado de aquellas cosas – dice Suyin.  
>Todos se miran y alzan sus copas, brindando.<br>–Por más reencuentros como este – dice Honora  
>– ¡Salud! – gritan todos al unísono.<p> 


End file.
